Dirty Pleasure
by Tsukaima Kyra
Summary: AU! Aomine and Kise have been living together since they graduated high school. Aomine comes home one day from a hard day at work as a Policeman and doesn't expect his Model/Actor boyfriend since Middle school to give him such a . . . wonderful surprise waiting just for him. PWP. Slight Bondage.


**A/N: Great. My first story in the KnB FFN fandom and it's smut. Not just any smut but a plotless and pointless one. There's totally ****_nothing _****wrong with that at all . - . **

**Okay, I must admit. I only made this for the smut. Ahahaha... **

**So basically this is my first smut... And, yeah... Is it wrong that when I wrote this I had a poker face on and I felt like I was just writing another story or something..? o - o**

* * *

**Aomine x Kise**

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into my house. I expected to see my boyfriend, Ryouta, welcoming me home, but instead I heard a shout.

"I'm in here!"

It looks like he's in the kitchen, I thought. So I went to the direction the sound came from. But what I saw both surprised and aroused me.

In the kitchen sitting on the counter top was Ryouta wearing an apron. And _ONLY_ an apron. It ended just below his ass. I'm getting hard already.

I took a full look at him. "What's the occasion?" He spluttered and turned red.

"W-well.." He glanced at me, his adorable blushing face turned a shade darker.

"I... I just wanted to w-welcome you b-back home. T-that's all.."

I looked at him from tip to toe as he started to fidget. He looks so adorable and so fucking eatable.

My tongue slowly wetted my lips and I saw him looking at me, following the movements my tongue made in a daze. I smirked. This would be fun.

* * *

**Aomine x Kise**

* * *

"Ahhnn..! D-Daikicchi!" I pushed my tongue in deeper into his hole. My left hand playing with his balls and the other rolling, pulling and pinching his nipple. He moaned out louder.

"A-Aahhhnnnn..."

"Call me by my name. Ryouta..." I mumbled, tongue still deep in his ass. I sucked his hole harder and reached deeper. He shuddered and gave out a loud groan. "D-Daiki..!" He gasped out.

I started to get out some lube, that was conveniently placed on the counter, and poured a generous amount on my fingers. I hummed as I felt the slickness of the lube. I pulled out my tongue from his ass as I started nipping on his ass.

He began to pant hard as I rubbed a pad of my finger on his wet slick entrance. "D-Daiki.." he whined, the cuffs on his hands rustling as he began to squirm.

"Hmm..?" I bit and sucked onto the smooth flesh as I pulled the other globe, stretching his hole. He made a ruffled noise as he started to breath raggedly.

"D-Daiki..!" He looked at me with hooded eyes filled with lust. "I . . . I w-want..." He closed his eyes as a low moan escaped his throat. I started teasing him as slowly, I put on a cock ring onto his member.

"I can't understand what you're saying, Ryouta. Tell me what you want." I whispered hoarsely near his ears as I started to spread butterfly kisses onto his jaw and neck.

"Ng-ngahh.. D-Daiki... P-Please.."

"Please what..?"

He began to bite his lower lips as moisture was forming onto his eyes.

"Please put your fingers inside me.."

At the voice and that look he gave me I couldn't say no to it. I spread some of the slick liquid onto my fingers as I poured some onto Ryouta's twitching hole.

"Daiki..!" He whined, I just chuckled. "Impatient, aren't we?" I roughly put not one but two fingers inside him, deep. "Aahhh..!" He screamed as I started to thrust my fingers into him hard.

"D-DAIKI..! Ng-ngaaahhh.."

He gasped. Unexpectedly, it went in smoothly. I hummed In satisfaction.

"Did you prepare yourself beforehand, Ryouta?"

He started to close his eyes and nodded as I started to put my tongue deep into him again. He spread his legs wider to give me more access and I couldn't help but smirk at his actions.

He was just too cute really.

I added in a third finger as I started to stretch him. It wouldn't hurt to make sure to prepare him more carefully. I wouldn't want to hurt my little Ryouta, now would I?

"Daiki!" He started to spasm. Oh, it seems I found his prostrate, huh? I started to thrust into that angle as he started shouting my name in both pleasure and pain.

"D-Daiki! I . . . . " He began to pant more harshly and I knew what he wanted, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of cumming alone.

"No."

"But Daiki..!" He began to whine and look at me with such an erotic look. Curse him and his looks. But I refuse to back down.

"No means no, Ryouta" He pouted at that but his face turned into one of pleasure as I gave a sharp but deep thrust and a particularly hard suck.

"Ng-ngaahh..! Daiki..!"

* * *

**Aomine x Kise**

* * *

When I deemed him done I pulled out my fingers. He whined in dissatisfaction of feeling empty, and I just chuckled at that as I started to unzip my zipper and bring out my own growing need.

"Ready for the real thing, Ryouta?" I purred as he shuddered. I'll take that as a yes. I started to rub my member onto his quivering hole as he gave out a low moan. "Daiki..! No tea-asing..!"

I just smirked at that as I started to push my cock in. The head was only in but I was already feeling satisfied.

I licked my lips, tonight will be a long night.

* * *

**Aomine x Kise**

* * *

"Ng-ngaaahhh..! D-Daiki! Daiki!" He repeated my name like a mantra as I kept thrusting into his hard and deep. "M-Mghwaahh..!" He was panting raggedly. His hole was quivering with every thrust. It felt good, so good..

"D-Daiki.. I-I want to cum..!" He was moving in time in my thrust, I myself felt close too. I ignored him as I continued to thrust into him, but with quicker and with great need.

He kept on moaning and shouting my name like a mantra as I pounded into him like no tomorrow. "Daiki..! Daikii..!" He kept on whining my name, and I can feel it coming out.

I obeyed his silent plead, I took of his cock ring. He immediately cummed hard onto the counter as I kept on pounding into him to ride out his orgasm. He was panting harshly and was purring my name in that sexy voice of his.

"DAIKI..!"

And that was when I cummed.

Just seeing his erotic face, his ass tightening plus his harsh ragged panting, I couldn't help it. Especially when some of his cum got onto his face and some on his hair.

I groaned in ecstasy as I kept pounding into him as I shot my white sticky liquid deep within his soft, warm, tightening ass.

"Hmnnn... Ryouta.."

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

We were both lying on the coach. Ryouta on top of me. We were both too lazy to go to the bedroom since we were both tired from the mind blowing sex we just had.

So we settled for the next best thing; the couch.

"Ryouta?" I purred into the ear of my blonde lover, enjoying the way his cheeks heated up. "Hmm..?" he mumbled out as he shivered and opened one of his eyes to look at me.

I snuggled onto his neck as I trail butterfly kisses onto it. And he just giggled, me trailing kisses from his collar bone to his jaw.

"Ryouta, I'm horny.."

"EH?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my (failed) smut desu~ o w o**

**PS: Thank you for telling me about the misspelling, Pandaphile49! I wouldn't have notice it if you didn't pointed it out to me.  
**

**PPS: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and put Dirty Pleasure on their favorite list. Even though it might not be a lot to other people, it means a lot to me that someone actually bothered to read my story. So, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :DD**


End file.
